A Willing Weapon
by Zenaga the Sea Serpent
Summary: Tarrlok isn't a bender anymore, but he's still willing to fight for her, to die for her, the Avatar in fur, and teeth, and paint. Angsty Korrlok AU Oneshot


Korrlok AU which takes place with the assumption that Mako and Korra break Tarrlok out of his cell before going off to fight the final boss, aka Amon.

The prompt was Paint.

* * *

"Korra, what if I fail? I don't know if I can protect you," he says quietly, his face unusually uncertain as he watches Korra dip her fingers into the container of paint. "I can't bend anymore, what if you get hurt?" Korra rolls her eyes at him, lifting her fingers to his face.  
"Tarrlok, for the last time, you're not going in as my protector. You're going in as my companion. Don't worry about me," she says, her eyes focussing on his face from under her wolf's head helmet. Slowly, she lifts her fingers to his face, painting pattern on his face that matches hers. "And even if you don't have your bending, I know that you're still a skilled warrior." She smiles cynically. "We spent a lot of Task Force training time on how to fight without bending, don't you remember?" She says softly, soothing him as he shuts his eyes. He hears Equalist planes faintly over their bunker, but he knows that they are safe for the moment.  
"Yes, we did, didn't we?" He murmurs, reveling in the feel of her fingers smoothing over his face. "Korra, I never told you, but the day that you joined my Task Force was probably one of the best days of my life." She snorts at this. "I'm serious. I was so incredibly happy to have you by my side, working with me towards what I saw as a noble goal." Her gaze softens, and she cups his cheek in her hand. He opens his eyes, looking into her sad, yet fierce gaze.  
"Well, Tarrlok, we'll get to work together that way again today, won't we?" She says. Their small bunker is filled with people opposing the revolution, but somehow, Korra seems to look at Tarrlok in a way that says he is her only true ally. He recognizes this look because he feels the same way. _Korra, sometimes my enemy, but still my only true friend._  
"Korra, there's something you need to know -" He begins, but she places a finger against his lips.  
"I know, Tarrlok. There's no need to say it," she says, bringing her hands away from him again to dip them into the paint once again. "And for all that it matters, I feel the same." The silent _I love you_ hangs comfortably in the air as Korra continues her task. Tarrlok can't help the smallest of sad smiles from touching his lips as he closes his eyes again.  
"I'm so glad that I met you, Korra," he says, and Korra smacks him on the shoulder playfully.  
"Stop being cheesy, Tarrlok. I'm trying to make you into a fierce Water Tribe warrior," she says with a smirk, adding the last few touches to his forehead. "Alright, you're done." She stands up, offering her clean hand to Tarrlok. He takes it gratefully, pulling himself up. He can't help but notice how she stands a good foot shorter than him, and it makes his heart constrict with pain at the thought of losing her. On impulse, he pulls her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. Korra wraps her arms around him without hesitation, and they stand there for a few moments, listening to the quiet, mournful conversations going on in the rest of the bunker. They hesitantly break apart, their gazes locked. Korra looks away first, reaching down to pick up Tarrlok's helmet. He takes it from her, placing it upon his head with shaky hands. He looks at her, and she looks at him. They see themselves in the other, and they find it comforting and terrifying at the same time. Tarrlok loves the way that she looks, her face painted with blues and greys, her head in a wreath of fur and teeth. She is the image of violent beauty, and he loves her for it. She in turn loves the way that he looks, her mirror image from the north. Slowly, they take each other's hands and squeeze. It is nearly time for them to go.  
As the other benders assemble, Korra and Tarrlok make their way to the front, not letting go of each other's hands. Their hearts are thudding in their chests, although Tarrlok cannot feel them as he once did. They stand for a while, until all the conversations and shuffling of feet has quieted. Korra squeezes his hand, and when they look at each other, she stands on her toes and places a kiss on Tarrlok's lips. Tarrlok is filled with a feeling of unimaginable happiness and at the same time, sadness, because although it is their first, he also knows that it will be their last. As she pulls away, Tarrlok sees a tear leaving a trail of black down her painted face. She is the most beautiful sight that he has ever seen.  
With a final squeeze, she lets go of his hand, assuming an Earthbending pose. Tarrlok tries to push thoughts of _what if _out of his mind as she shifts the rock above them, letting in the brightest sunshine he's ever seen. He watches Korra, studying her for the last time as they rise, ready for the battle that will make him Korra's martyr.

_I'm so glad that I met you, Avatar Korra._

His hand goes to his club, and he is prepared to shed blood for her, his Avatar.


End file.
